Happy New Years!
by The-Invisible-Shipper
Summary: After a wild night of partying for the new year, Johnathon finds himself stuck in the coffin of a certain vampire... {Contains smut and cursing, if this ship isn't your thing, don't read!}


**Hello everybody! I know it's been a while since you last heard from me, but school and drama have been a real kick in the arse with my schedule. Lately, I've been thinking about Offspring, but I just got into a new ship. To those who do not like this ship, just leave now, I really don't care for hate. Anyway, a small little idea that has been running through my head the past couple days. Enjoy!**

**This story contains smut and cursing, if you do not wish to read such things, just leave now. Thank you.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Johnny awoke with a soft groan, running his hand through the crazy mop of red hair. He couldn't see a thing, but he felt a warm presence. He looked down, trying to make out who was beneath him. It couldn't be Mavis, her form was more slender than the one beneath him, no, this one smelled of cologne, and had a strong chest to hold up the boy. He reached out a shaky hand, feeling for any distinguishing features.

A toned chest, a familiar chest he had been pulled into many times in the past few months. Johnny's eyes widened and he nearly yelped, covering his mouth as he realized that Drac was asleep. They must be in his coffin, but how had the human gotten there? The boy took a deep breath, trying to push on the lid and hopefully slip out without the king of the vampires ripping open his throat. However, the lid would not budge and he was not going to slam against it, fearing that if he did so, it would wake the Count. So, instead, he did his best to think over the events the night...or day before, he wasn't sure.

The day before had been New Years, and he had asked Mavis and her father if they could have a New Years party. Apparently the Monsters had never really celebrated it, mostly because Count thought it was too loud, too reckless. So, after a long conversation/argument with the count, he had convinced the man to give in and start planning the party. Of course, the party planner himself was the one to liven it up, though he was strictly told there would be no fireworks allowed on the property, nothing fire related so many of the monsters wouldn't panic. Johnny agreed to this only for the sake of Drac and his Hotel, despite it's reputation being ruined since Johnny's surprise appearance at Mavis's birthday party the year before.

The party had gone off without a hitch, thanks to Johnny and his party ideas. It was a night that many of the monsters would never forget, and though the party lacked a little luster without the fireworks, the boy couldn't complain, the monsters really knew how to party. He was pretty sure around 3 though that Wade had puked in the punch bowl, but he had been too tired at that point to really care. The rest was a blur of running through the Hotel with Frank, Griffin, and Wade. The Draculas had gone to their bedrooms not long before.

His eyes widened as the man beneath him grunted. Johnny's eyes widened and he felt around for his phone, turning it on the low light setting as he looked around the coffin. It was spacious, enough to fit him and Drac at least. He looked to the man, who was usually calm and composed, yet now his cape was gone and it seemed...

He was only wearing a pair of boxers. Johnny's eyes widened and he gasped, scrambling to get some space from the Count and cling to the plush lid of the coffin. This was wrong, this was so so wrong and he knew it. He had to admit though, Drac's body wasn't exactly a bad sight.

Whoa, where had that idea come from?

Johnny bit his lip, making another attempt to open the coffin, to no avail. It was at this point, glowing blue eyes opened.

"Vhat the...Vhat are you doing here!?" Drac exclaimed, glaring at the boy as he hit his head on the top of the coffin. Johnny yelped, rubbing his head and looking to Dracula in fear.

"L-look man, I do not even know! I was partying, I guess I got tired, and somehow I ended up crashing here for the night...And the lid won't open." Johnny explained quickly as the piercing blue eyes scanned over his form. His face flushed and he swallowed, shifting as to hide his embarrassment and the undeniable feeling curling in his gut. He had always thought those eyes and the strong arms were somewhat attractive... Johnny bit his lip, keeping himself still as Dracula shifted, making an attempt at pushing the lid as well.

"It seems someone locked you in here..." The vampire groaned, running a hand over his forehead. "Fantastic." He grumbled, looking to the boy to look him over. Johnny swallowed, keeping still as he stared back at the vampire. The fear in his eyes hurt Drac, for he had to admit, over the past few months he had developed...feelings for the boy. His goofy grin, his laugh, those bright eyes full of happiness, had it not been for his precious little Mavis, he would have already swooped in and claimed the boy for his own.

Johnny smiled weakly, shrugging. "S-so, um, what do we do?" He mumbled, readjusting his grip on the sides to keep himself from falling on top of Drac. He could see the vampire think a moment, his brow furrowing in concentration and making his knees weak.

"I suppose ve should vait until house keeping arrives, then ve vill get out." Drac mumbled, shrugging. However, on the inside, he was ecstatic to be so close to the boy. He really had no personal space issues, but he feared that if he got too clingy to the boy that he would catch on. Johnny's eyes seemed to light up as well, but it could have just been because of surprise or something.

Johnny swallowed, smiling weakly. "W-well, ya know, that's cool. I'm cool with sharing a coffin with you for...a lil while." The human laughed nervously, hoping that he could change the subject after. "S-so, um, how are you feeling?" He asked quickly. Drac's face contorted to one of confusion until he remembered the night before, he had left hurriedly, saying he had a stomach ache.

Of course, it wasn't true, he had just not wanted to see Mavis and Johnathon cuddling like they had been. The vampire laughed nervously, rubbing his neck. "Oh, yes, right, I am doing much better, thank you." He mumbled. "How was the rest of the party?" There was that goofy grin that he had come to love.

"Oh, man, it was so cool. Everyone was having a great time." Johnny exclaimed. "Man, can that mummy dude party, I thought his t.p. was about to come undone with how he was dancing." As he spoke, his arms and legs began to tremble. Then the older male smiled at him.

"Vell, that's good. It seems you are doing a great job planning parties for the hotel, making it a great spot for monsters. I am almost glad you came along." Count joked, a sincere smile forming on his lips.

That was what made Johnny melt, no longer able to hold his body up, he fell with a soft grunt on top of the man, burying his face in Drac's chest. Dracula's eyes widened and he tensed, making Johnny wince. "W-whoa, sorry, man!" He said quickly, attempting to move just as the older man did the same. This cause some friction between the two in some...private areas. Johnny couldn't help the soft moan as he tried to scramble away again. Drac himself gave a soft grunt, his eyes widening to look down at the boy.

They could only stare at each other for a good two or three minutes before Johnny spoke up. "D-did you just...groan?" He mumbled. "D-did you..._like_ that?" Drac's face flushed and his eyes narrowed as he cleared his throat. "You moaned! It vas just instinct, you just put your knee against my...my..." He trailed off, swallowing his words and they quickly looked away from each other. Johnny's eyes were still wide as he shifted away as far as he could, though he couldn't stop the feeling of blood traveling farther down south.

Dracula couldn't believe this was happening, stuck in a coffin with one of the few people he had ever cherished in his life, and here he was getting...rather aroused by the boy. With his glowing eyes, he could see the boy was getting aroused too, though he tried to hide it. His eyes widened as he watched Johnny shift uncomfortably, and slowly, as to not alarm him, he wrapped an arm around Johnny's middle.

Johnny's eyes widened in the darkness and he yelped softly in surprise. "U-uh, dude, Count? A-are you...?" He felt his chin being tilted up and he swallowed, leaning closer until he felt cool lips pressed to his own. It was like a million firecrackers went off at once inside him and he groaned softly against the man's lips, feeling one of hands running through the unruly mop of hair. He clutched the vampire's shoulders, leaning into the kiss. This felt nothing like one of Mavis's kisses. She usually did the work, trying to put passion into it, but Johnny just never felt the same way.

Count broke the kiss only when Johnny pat on his shoulder, telling him he needed to breathe. Right, humans need to breathe to survive. He broke the kiss, listening to the soft panting against his neck as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Johnny smiled weakly and his heart fluttered, grinning up at the boy.

"Dude...that was amazing, man..." Johnny mumbled softly once he could breathe properly once more. He felt an adventurous hand running up his side, long and thin fingers desperately craving to feel the pale and smooth flesh beneath.

"Johnathon...I do believe that this shirt is getting in the vay..." Drac hissed in the boy's ear. making the boy tremble beneath his hands. Slowly, Johnny began pulling off the baggy shirt and set it aside. The vampire was overcome with the smell of the boy. He bit his lip, reaching to run his hands over the pale flesh presented to him. Johnny was lean and in Drac's eyes, perfect. However, the skin presented to him was too perfect to resist and gently, the man began nipping gently, leaving dark marks where his fangs had pressed. He however didn't sink his fangs too deep into Johnathon's throat, fearing that his blood lust would cause him to harm his precious Johnnystein.

Johnathon was going crazy, being this close to Drac after so long. Ever since he had run into the Hotel and was forced into playing the part of a Stein, he had always felt a strong connection to the man. Maybe that was the zing for him, maybe it wasn't Mavis, but her father. Man, that would be awkward to explain later, but he pushed that thought aside, focusing on the gentle caresses and loving kissed being pressed to his chest, slowly moving upward while he felt a hand slip down the front of his pants. He gasped softly, arching into the hand and groaning.

Count's eyes were glued to the scene before him, and he was slightly disappointed Johnathon could not see himself, he was a true beauty before him. The noises did little to help the arousal coursing through him, and he growled softly, arching his hips upward to press against Johnathon's clothed rear. He had very little experience in laying with men, but he had seen enough of what the humans had done during his midnight flights. He had seen many squealing girls reading about such encounters like this, though he never really saw the appeal until now. Suddenly, he felt Johnathon grasp his wrist and his eyes widened in surprise, looking to the boy.

"L-look, Drac, I know this is like, totally hot and all, but...I don't wanna do anything too serious, all right? Maybe just a blowjob or something." Johnny mumbled, slightly embarrassed as he spoke. His embarrassment only grew when he heard Drac pause before questioning. "A blowjob? Vhat is this 'blowjob' you speak of...?" The vampire asked, genuinely curious. Johnny slapped his forehead as his face became redder, looking to where he believed Drac's face was.

"Um...it's when ya take a guy's dick into your mouth." Johnny mumbled. "Ya know, the penis?"

Dracula bit his lip, nodding. It was best that they started off slow. Martha had never pleasured him in such a way, however. It had never really come up before they had Mavis. "Ah, yes, that makes sense...However, I do not think I am capable of...giving a 'blowjob'." Drac chuckled, stroking Johnny's throbbing cock through the fabric of his boxers. "Perhaps I could just stroke you...I vould not like to hurt you...but I vould love to feel vone for myself."

Johnny's eyes widened and he nodded, fumbling around for what he believed were the vampire's boxers.

"Darling, my shorts are lower."

"Well, yeah, duh! I totally knew that, just q-quit that for a sec, I need ta..."

"Little lower."

"Ha! Found them!" Johnny grinned, pulling down the fabric of his apparently new vampire lover's boxers. He felt for a moment and his eyes widened. "Whoa, dude, how big are you?"

There was a booming laugh that rang through the coffin. "Big enough, dear Johnny."

Johnny laughed nervously, feeling the soft skin of the vampire's penis. It was hard, and it was already leaking pre cum. Johnny had only given head to someone once, at a concert behind the porta potties. He had been drunk of course, and didn't remember a bit of it, only the feeling of his mouth being filled by a large cock. Hopefully this would be more pleasurable. He tentatively licked the tip, gaining an audible sigh from the man above him. The fluid actually didn't taste too bad, mostly salty, but not disgusting.

Dracula was having trouble not laughing at his obviously inexperienced lover beneath him, how he fumbled to undress him. Suddenly, a thought hit him and he frowned. "Johnny, am I your first lover?" He asked gently. There was a long pause before the tongue was back on his member, lapping at the pre cum accumulating at the tip.

"Well, yeah..." Johnny mumbled. "Not like I suck a dude's dick everyday you know..."

This confession made Drac's heart swell and he smiled, reaching down to stroke Johnny's mop of hair lovingly. The boy snickered, gently taking the head of the vampire's swollen manhood into his mouth. He gave a small suck, whether it was to tease or test the waters, Count was unsure, but either way, it certainly got some noise out of him, a small groan that he had been holding back leaving his lips. He felt the younger man's mouth curl into a small grin as he took more of his length into his mouth, sucking only a tad harder.

Johnny couldn't believe he was doing this, on his knees, in a coffin, sucking on his girlfriend's father cock like a popsicle. Certainly not how he was expecting to start the New Year, but it seemed that neither party was complaining as he bobbed his head. He then remembered a trick he had heard of, and he slowly began humming a soft tune. This sent vibrations through the vampire's dick. Johnny grinned as he heard the soft groan, but was surprised as he felt a warm and salty substance fill his mouth. He swallowed quickly, coughing.

"I-i am so sorry, Johnathon, it has just been so long. I did not mean to..." Dracula said quickly, reaching to stroke Johnny's cheek gently. The boy only snickered, raising his brow. "Been that long, Grandpa?" He chimed, making the vampire blush harder. The Count smirked faintly, pulling the boy close by the back of his neck into a rough yet loving kiss. "You are very funny, Johnny. Let's see how long you last..." He hissed, sending chills down the younger man's back.

Drac smirked at the shiver beneath his fingers and he ran his fingers through the crazy mop of hair on his head. Gently, he began making deep red marks on the pale skin of his neck. However, the man was careful of his fangs, not wanting to give in to his blood lust and set vampires back centuries. In the darkness, the expressions Johnathon made were priceless, something that Count would never forget. "You know, aside from how quick that vas...I vould not mind getting many more in the future..." He purred softly in Johnathon's ear. This made the boy shiver once more, and he chuckled, slipping his hand down the front of his new lover's pants again.

Johnathon was in heaven, or at least, a cramped and dark heaven. He felt the gentle touches slowing driving him mad, making him buck into the touches even harder. It was when the cool hand touched the base of his penis he moaned, and he could already tell despite being unable to see, the Count was smirking at the noise. He was a rather proud and cocky man after all. Gingerly, the fingers teased the base, running a finger over a vein before a thumb ran across the tip, smoothing the pre cum over the head. Johnathon panted, trembling as he heard Dracula purr in delight. Never heard that sound from the older man before...He should definitely hear it more often.

The Count smirked at the sounds Johnny was making, slowly beginning to move his hand. It was clumsy and hard to manage, but with the space around them being so tight, there was no other way to do it. Hopefully one day they would be able to do this out in the open, behind closed doors, but maybe somewhere where they aren't pressed chest to chest. He began a slow rhythm, and he already knew that his precious human wouldn't last long with how he was bucking into his hand and grinding against his undead lover's stomach. Drac only smirked, working his hand as he had seen many human women do through open windows.

When it was all done, Johnathon was panting, his head rested on Drac's chest. His release was stuck between them, and he couldn't care any less about the uncomfortable sticky feeling. All he could hear was the rhythmic panting of the man as he recovered from the rush of doing such a thing with the young man, a human no less. It was then soft tapping, the sound of witch's heels could be heard in the woman.

"Sir, your coffin is locked! Would you like me to open it?" Came a scratchy voice of one of the maids.

Johnathon kept silent as Dracula piped up. "Yes, Gilda, please see that you do, but do not open it, I am indecent!" He explained. With a soft click, the lock on Drac's coffin was unlocked. Then, with hesitation, the green skinned woman walked out of the room.

The two lovers waited for a few minutes, maybe ten minutes before they deemed it safe and opened the lid. The breath of fresh air was amazing after being stuck in the coffin for so long, and Johnathon was surprised he hadn't suffocated. He hurriedly got himself cleaned in the Count;s restroom before pulling on his clothes. His hair was fine, it was always a mess anyways. Drac cleaned up as well, slicking his hair back and pulling on his clothes to look regal once more. It was easy for him to keep his posture, after all. The two shared a quick yet loving kiss, smiling warmly at each other.

"We should do this again, man. That was...like, totally incredible..." Johnny said softly, embarrassed.

Drac only smiled wider, nodding. "Perhaps next week?"

"Definitely dude. See ya then." Johnathon chimed, walking out of the room.

And as the boy walked away, Drac was pretty sure he heard a loud whooping, only making him laugh. "Silly human."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Whoo, that took a while! But Happy New Years everybody! I'm sorry it was hurried in the end, but this is my first fanfic for this ship and I was nervous! I hope you all enjoy. Those who didn't...critique is fine, just no hate.**


End file.
